metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Broken, Beat
Broken, Beat & Scarred is the forty-fifth single by American heavy metal band Metallica, and the sixth from their ninth studio album, Death Magnetic, released on April 3. On March 19, Metallica's website announced "Broken, Beat & Scarred" as the next single from the album. The single was released in two formats - a digi-collectors edition and a maxi single. About Lyrics You rise You fall You're down, then you rise again What don't kill ya make ya more strong Rise, fall, down, rise again What don't kill ya make ya more strong Rise, fall, down, rise again What don't kill ya make ya more strong Through black days Through black nights Through pitch black insides Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin' Show your scars Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin' Show your scars Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred But we die hard The dawn, The death, The fight to the final breath What don't kill ya make ya more strong Dawn, death, fight, final breath What don't kill ya make ya more strong Dawn, death, fight, final breath What don't kill ya make ya more strong They scratch me They scrape me They cut and rape me Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin' Show your scars Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin' Show your scars Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred But we die hard Breaking your teeth on the hard life comin' Show your scars Cutting your feet on the hard earth runnin' Show your scars Bleeding your soul in a hard luck story Show your scars Spilling your blood in the hot sun's glory Show your scars Breaking your life, broken, beat and scarred We die hard We die hard, we die hard Music video On March 26, the official video for Broken, Beat & Scarred premiered on Metallica.com. The video features the band performing the song live on the Death Magnetic tour. It was directed by Wayne Isham, who has previously worked with the band on several videos including Cunning Stunts. Lyrical theme The theme of the song seems to be about not giving up. The lyrics "What don't kill ya' make ya' more strong" seem to allude to this. Track listing *'CD 1 (Digi-pack):' #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" - 6:25 #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" (Live) - 7:33 #"The End of the Line" (Live) - 7:38 *'CD 2 (J card):' #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" - 6:25 #"Stone Cold Crazy" (Live) - 3:06 #"Of Wolf and Man" (Live) - 4:25 *'DVD single:' #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" (Promo video) #"The Day That Never Comes" (Promo Video) #"Death Magnetic Electronic Press Kit" - 17:25 *'CD Maxi-single:' #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" - 6:25 #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" (Live) - 7:33 #"The End of the Line" (Live) - 7:38 #"Stone Cold Crazy" (Live) - 3:06 #"Of Wolf and Man" (Live) - 4:25 All live versions recorded at the O2 Arena on September 15, 2008 at the "Death Magnetic" release event. Chart performance Incorrect credits The CD maxi single which was released in Australia, New Zealand, and Southeast Asia, was found to have incorrect information in the credits. The band said that no one from the band or their management got to see the artwork before it was released, and it's a fault of the record company. The band said that the singles are likely be pulled from the stores and another batch will be made available soon. Release details Personnel ;Metallica * James Hetfield – vocals, rhythm guitar * Kirk Hammett – lead guitar, backing vocals * Robert Trujillo – bass, backing vocals * Lars Ulrich – drums, percussion ;Other personnel * Rick Rubin – producer References Category:Songs Category:Death Magnetic Category:Lyrics Category:References need clean up